Igneel
Igneel (イグニール, Igunīru) was a Dragon known as The Fire Dragon (火竜, Karyū) and The Fire Dragon King (炎竜王, Enryūō), and was the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. "Do you mean to anger the one and only Igneel?!" :—Igneel to Grandeeney in "Rage Within the Red Earth". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Bob Magruder (English), Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Dark Red, Beige * Eye Color: Black with yellow sclera * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Natsu, before his untimely departure. Despite leaving Natsu, Igneel, however, is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu, and watches him from afar. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Igneel can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. He has also shown a high degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit. It is also implied by Igneel himself that before he met Natsu he neither hated humanity nor did he have any love for humans in the slightest. However, his encounter with the boy and raising of him gave him the ability to love them. Metalicana himself even described Igneel as being the Dragon who loved humans more than any other. According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to the excess. Relationships Friends/Allies Atlas Flame, Hellfire Dragon, (Flame of the Titans) Family * Natsu Dragneel (Foster Son) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Magic * Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法, Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Natsu. Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes. * Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Igneel is able to make use of this form of Magic, allowing him to communicate with Natsu telepathically. * Dragon Soul Technique (魂竜の術, Konryū no Jutsu): Igneel uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of his foster son Natsu, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Igneel to be able to travel 400 years into the present time. Abilities * Flight: Being a Dragon, Igneel possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings. * Immense Strength: Igneel has enough physical strength to fight on par with, and eventually overpower, the Dragon King, Acnologia. The strength he exhibited, however, quickly ran dry as Igneel emerged from Natsu in a half-dead state and therefore was only a fraction of what it once was. According to Metalicana, Igneel had only a little bit of strength leftover from when he was alive. When confronted about his apparent lack of strength, Igneel alluded to his lack of a soul by claiming that sleeping for as long as he did has its tolls. * Immense Durability: Igneel has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon (the self-proclaimed Dragon King) with minor cuts and bruises. However, Igneel's durability did not play out for very long as his strength continuously dwindled due to his half-dead status, which ultimately lead to his brutal defeat. Techniques Fire Dragon Slayer Magic * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Igneel has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Igneel's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken): Igneel hits the enemy with his a flame fist; this attack is powerful enough to blow even the Dragon King, Acnologia, away. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagizume): Igneel ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. Gallery Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Four hundred years ago, Igneel met Zeref Dragneel while the latter was out gathering herbs for his research, and the two eventually became friends. Additionally, Igneel, like many other Dragons, had his soul stolen from him by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him weakened and half-dead. Some time after this, in an effort to help his friend Zeref, Igneel decided to teach his younger brother, Natsu Dragneel, his signature Lost Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel trained Natsu and when the time came, he, along with four other Dragons, sealed his soul inside his Slayer foster child's body with the Dragon Soul Technique for several reasons: one was to prevent Natsu from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia by creating antibodies to prevent the Dragonification process; and the other was to allow Igneel's wounded soul time to heal by absorbing Ethernano so that he could reemerge and defeat Acnologia once and for all, like the other Dragons planned to do. However, Ethernano concentrations were extremely low in the past, and so Igneel hatched a plan with Zeref and the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia to use the Eclipse Gate and send the Dragon Slayers housing their foster parents' souls forward to July 7 in the year X777, where Ethernano concentrations were exceedingly great. This gave the Dragon Slayer children the illusion that their foster parents abandoned them on said date, having no idea that they were inside them all along, bar Sting and Rogue, who had their memories modified by Weisslogia and Skiadrum to appear as though they killed them, despite Igneel's initial protests at doing so. Synopsis Battles Canon * Igneel vs. Acnologia (Lost) Non-Canon Events Canon * Dragon Civil War * The 400 Year Plan Non-Canon See also External links * Igneel Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Deceased